Music From The Heart
by melificent811
Summary: A series of one shots based on recent (or not so recent…) popular songs. During a night of commiserating over drinks at the Dirty Robber, Maura convinces Jane to play the piano once again... Begins shortly after the events of 3.15 (A week or so later to be more precise…). Eventual pure Rizzles fluff…
1. Prologue - Hold On

**Music from the Heart**

**Description: ** A series of one shots based on recent (or not so recent…) popular songs. During a night of commiserating over drinks at the Dirty Robber, Maura convinces Jane to play the piano once again... Begins shortly after the events of 3.15 (A week or so later to be more precise…). Eventual pure Rizzles fluff… Rated T (just to be safe...).

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** This is my first foray into the world of Rizzles fanfiction. It's been a while (years!) since I've written any sort of short story and I figure it's time to exercise that muscle once again. I'm trying not to list ALL of the song lyrics but it might prove impossible in some cases…

Comments are welcome and much appreciated… how else am I going to become a better writer!? Please enjoy!...

* * *

**Prologue - "Hold On"**

_Here we go with number three…_ Jane closed her eyes and tilted her head back, allowing the pungent brown liquid to slowly move and burn its way down her throat. Normally she would enjoy the comfort of her favorite beer but the events of the past week, both personal and work related, had warranted otherwise. Indeed, it was the perfect occasion for "the strong stuff".

"No beer today?" The honey blonde stared with incredulous eyes as she slipped into the booth seat across from her best friend. Eyeing the empty shot glasses she continued, "I don't understand how you can drink so much of something with such high alcohol content. Honestly Jane…"

Jane glared back with piercing brown eyes. She wasn't in the mood to be scolded by her best friend. "It's easy… Just hold your breath, tilt your head back, and pray to god that it all makes it down on the first shot…"

When the blonde across from her refused to respond Jane scrunched her nose and shook her head in frustration, her wild raven curls settling randomly across her face. "Maura… You can't tell me you don't want a shot or two after our week of ex-boyfriend, bio mom begging for body parts, collapsed building drama…"

Slightly frustrated, Maura let a moment of silence pass. Frost and Korsak were right… Jane had her claws out and was itching to fight. She gazed at the woman across from her and took a deep breath, gathering the courage to ask what would seem to be the question of the day.

"You okay?"

"Are you?" The brunette softened, capturing sympathetic hazel eyes.

The blonde sighed, raising her hand to signal the waitress to bring their usual order of a bottle of Jane's favorite lager and the chalkiest red she was ever willing to consume.

"Frost and Korsak will be here after they finish up some paperwork. You guys closed a HUGE case today… One that you've been working almost 18 hours a day for nearly a week. That should warrant at least a little bit of a celebration."

"Yay… another creepy perp is off the streets. The city of Boston can rest tonight knowing there's one less hardened criminal skulking about the night…" Jane brought the newly presented ice cold brew to her lips, enjoying the familiar smoothness of its taste.

Maura pursed her lips and fiddled with the full wine glass the waitress just dropped off. Jane's attempt at sarcasm wasn't lost on her. "He doesn't deserve you…"

Another moment of silence passed between the pair, this one more awkward than the first. The ambient noise of conversations around the bar and faint rhythm of the usually ignored jukebox filled the air around their usual booth.

Jane didn't want to talk about it. Talking about it would make the loneliness real… even more real than the ache that was constantly dwelling in her heart. Deep down she knew Casey wasn't going to work out in the long run. But if there's one thing that the building collapse from the week prior had taught her, there was no time like the present to hold close the ones you love.

The lanky Italian took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled letting the exhaustion wash over her body. Her scarred hands mindlessly picked at the label on the beer bottle.

"Jane?..."

"Hmmm?" The brunette shot her eyes up from the beer bottle to meet her friend who had an amused smirk on her face. "What?"

Maura laughed to herself. Sometimes her best friend can be so oblivious. "You were humming something."

"I was?" Jane took stock of her surroundings and sheepishly grinned as she realized the jukebox had been playing a familiar song. "Oh… Sorry. I guess I just lost myself for a second."

"Oh I'd say it was more than just one second." The honey blonde teased. "You know this song."

The taller woman lightly nodded as she waited for the opportune moment to jump in to the tail end of the chorus, her gravelly voice lightly singing along perfectly note for note. "_Don't you know? Things will change. Things will go your way… if you hold on for one more day…_"

"Hmmm… Valiant crime fighter by day, soulful vocal soloist by night." Maura smirked. It was in these rare moments that Jane allowed her softer side to peek through her gruff exterior. "You never cease to amaze me, detective…"

"Yeah…" Slightly embarrassed, Jane paused and smiled. The bittersweet memories from her teenage years flooded her mind. "I remember listening to it in high school. I would sit in my room and imagine what it would be like if Casey and I ever got together. I guess it gave me a little glimmer of hope that Rolly Polly Rizzoli would be noticed one day, you know? I just never thought it would turn out this way…"

The brunette sighed. No matter where the conversation started, it always seemed to make its way back to the soldier who had shattered her heart. She took another long swig of her beer, willing the liquid to erase the darkness that threatened to consume her.

Looking up, Jane met expectant eyes and a soft expression. In this instant, she knew her best friend wasn't going to let her fall down the precipice that was before her. No matter what, she knew that her "LLBFF" would always be there armed with super glue to pick up the pieces.

"I meant what I said Jane… He doesn't deserve you…" Usually not one for repeating herself, Maura couldn't help but drive this point home. She wanted nothing more than to let the woman across from her know just how wonderfully special she is.

The brunette paused, pensive about wading deeper into the conversation she wasn't sure she wanted to have. "I used to play this on the piano, you know…"

For once Maura allowed Jane to deflect the subject of the conversation.

"What? THE Jane Rizzoli who rocks out to Led Zepplin while in her police cruiser played chick rock music on the piano? What next? You're going to tell me you dressed in pink frilly dresses for church every Sunday?"

"Well… yes." Jane shot her friend a playful look as the blonde fought to contain her giggles. "BUT it's not my fault! Ma practically had to straightjacket those damn things onto me!"

"You MUST show me pictures…"

"Too late, I think I burned them all…"

The pair laughed, the most genuine light-hearted emotion they had shared since before the building collapse… Since before a wounded solider and a frantic "mother" had reappeared in both of their lives.

"Oh my Detective, you're softer side is showing. Better tuck that back in before Frost and Korsak get here…"

"What? It's only a few simple chords F, C, B flat, D minor… no big deal."

Jane's eyes returned to the label that was already halfway picked off of her beer bottle. It had been so long since she had shared her musical inclinations with anyone… Not since Hoyt. Her eyes wandered to the scars on her hands that refused to fade no matter how many expensive creams and salves (things she would never admit to buying) she had tried.

"You should play again…" The ME gazed softly at the woman across from her, attuned to how self-conscious Jane could be when attention was called to the marks she bared. "I know there's some scar tissue but if you practiced, I'm sure your interossei muscles can regain their strength and agility again."

"My terrier's muscles are already strong and agile, thank you very much…" Jane quipped as she looked up, meeting the warmest hazel eyes she had ever seen. Despite all that they had both endured over the past week, she could always count on the love in her best friend eyes to elevate her spirits. "You wanna get out of here?"

"What about Frost and Korsak?"

"They can celebrate without me…" Jane stood and turned expectantly to her best friend offering her right arm. "Come on, I've had too much to drive right now and I just need some fresh air. I don't exactly feel like wandering the streets of Boston alone."

It was all Jane needed to say. Maura nodded, stood up and linked arms with the brunette. Perhaps a stroll in the crisp Boston night was all they needed to wind down from their hectic week.

* * *

A/N: Phew... well that was like ripping off a bandaid... SLOWLY. Hope you enjoyed. Trying to get the next installment up as soon as possible. THANKS FOR READING!


	2. CH 1 - Ready To Love Again

**Description: ** A series of one shots based on recent (or not so recent…) popular songs. During a night of commiserating over drinks at the Dirty Robber, Maura convinces Jane to play the piano once again... Begins shortly after the events of 3.15 (A week or so later to be more precise…). Eventual pure Rizzles fluff…

**Disclaimer:** Please see chapter 1 for disclaimer.

* * *

** CH1 - "Ready to Love Again"**

_It was just another typical Friday night…_ At least that's what Jane tried to convince herself. The pair had done their usual rounds at the Dirty Robber before heading back to Jane's apartment to watch a movie that Maura would no doubt pull apart and analyze every other minute.

In truth, Jane wouldn't have it any other way.

It had been months since Casey, since bio mom, since that damned building collapse. In the end, that trifecta forced Jane to take stock and open her eyes to see the goodness that had been in front of her all along.

Maura…

The brunette discreetly glanced down to the honey blonde who was enraptured by what was on the screen. She had somehow maneuvered her way into Jane's "personal space". Not that it was a bad thing… Jane appreciated the fact that over the last hour of the movie, Maura had subconsciously squirmed her way over until she was cuddled against Jane's right side, her head comfortably resting on the taller woman's shoulder.

Jane smiled, lost in thought. Though they were both "just friends" something had sparked that night after they left The Robber. Maybe it was Maura's unconditional love and support. There weren't many people who Jane had shared her musical inclinations with… She had always been worried that the guys in the force would perceive it as a point of weakness… a reason she was "too girlie" to be one of the boys. But there she was, encouraging the brunette to dip into her girlie, softer side.

Then again, maybe it was the shots of whiskey that did her in…

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

_( four months ago…)_

_The Prius bounced on the city's unkempt potholes as Maura navigated her way back to Jane's apartment. Although they had a lovely walk in the brisk night air, she was still concerned that Jane was a little too intoxicated to drive herself home. Within minutes she pulled to a stop in front of Jane's building._

_"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning so we can get your car, okay?"_

_"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for walking with me… I really needed the company."_

_It was almost instinctual. Jane leaned towards the driver seat and placed a chaste kiss on her best friend's cheek. Blame it on the alcohol or not, in the moment it just felt so… RIGHT_

_"I'll see you tomorrow…" Jane sheepishly smiled as she turned and exited the car. Her feet didn't stop until she had made it upstairs to her front door. Fingers fumbled with keys as she attempted unlock the threshold to her apartment. Perhaps it was a good thing Maura drove her home. Jane realized she was still feeling some of the after effects of the alcohol she consumed._

_Finally managing to unlock her door, she made her way inside, a small white piece of fluff on four legs jumping to get the attention of her master. The brunette leaned down and gave Jo a quick scratch between the ears before heading to the window facing the street. She pulled aside the curtains just in time to see the blue Prius driving away._

_Lost in thought, her fingers lightly caressed her lips - the taste of her best friend's expensive make up and perfume still present on them. Jane shook her head and turned away from the window. Perhaps she was just reacting to the ridiculous string of events that had occurred over the past week._

_Looking up, the lonely instrument in the corner of the room caught her eye. It had been so long, years even, since she had allowed herself anywhere near her old friend. The day she moved out of her parent's house, she insisted that she couldn't leave her beloved piano behind. Although she felt awful for the piano movers (well not really, they did charge her for EVERY step they encountered on they way up to her apartment) she was glad she decided to bring a little piece of home with her._

_Jane gingerly pulled the bench out and pulled the cover off the keys. The yellowed ivory of the keys reminding her of years spent as her growing fingers learned to accurately play every note. Since Hoyt, no one had convinced her to go anywhere near this instrument. No amount of nagging from mother Rizzoli or encouragement from her brothers could entice her. Not a single note of a sonata. Not a single page of Chopin or Mozart or Rachmaninoff. Not a chance a concerto would ever be played once again._

_Not until Maura…_

_Slowly reaching towards the keys, as if anything but a gentle movement would shatter her beloved instrument, Jane placed her right thumb on middle C and slowly began to pluck out a C major scale._

_R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I_

"You're thinking about something…"

"What makes you say that?" The brunette turned to her best friend, knowing that she was caught in the act but not ready to admit why.

"You didn't just yell at the lead character for improper handling of his fire arm. Although, it IS just a movie... There is a certain amount of artistic license one can allow in fictional pursuits. However, I do agree that a gun of that particular caliber would have a substantial enough kick that it would have catapulted out of his hand."

Indeed, the honey blonde curled up next to her on the couch knew her too well.

"Can I show you something?"

Jane hit the pause button on the DVD remote and started to wiggle her way out of her best friend's embrace.

"But we're not done… I want to see if the hero rescues the damsel in distress. A completely contrived plot twist if you ask me, but I'm actually enjoying this movie…"

The taller woman smiled. It seems that some of her taste in action packed movies had started to rub off onto her best friend.

"We can finish it later." Jane paused as Maura jokingly gave her the sad puppy eyes. "Come on, I promise this will only take a few minutes."

Maura nodded and gracefully slid off the couch, slightly grateful for the break as her right foot had started to fall asleep. She padded her way towards Jane who had walked towards the piano in the corner of the room. The blonde watched in silent amusement as her best friend gently pulled out the bench, sat, and gingerly opened the cover to exposed aged ivory and black keys. Maura smiled, she could tell that this instrument was well "loved".

"Don't laugh okay?..."

"Never…" Maura grinned and raised her hands in faux surrender. Of course she would never laugh at Jane for doing something she knew could potentially be quite painful both physically and emotionally.

Within seconds, beautiful harmonies of notes began to fill the room. Maura leaned a little closer, watching as her best friend's fingers gracefully floated across the keys, her right foot gently depressing and releasing the pedal at the bottom. Never missing a single note.

As if sensing the blonde's proximity, Jane took a deep breath and jumped off the proverbial ledge.

_"Seems I was walkin' in the wrong direction…"_

The ME watched in fascination. She knew that Jane had been talented at playing the instrument and since that night at the Robber, she knew that Jane could carry a tune. Never did she expect the soulful melodies that escaped her best friend's mouth.

Jane inwardly smiled. She knew she had at least grabbed the fairer woman's attention (and she hadn't missed a note!). Willing the butterflies in her stomach to calm, she continued on.

_"Just when you think that love would never find you. You've run away but still it's right behind you…"_

Finally feeling comfortable with how her "performance" was going, Jane allowed her mind to wander. Moments of tenderness and caring flooded her mind. "Date" nights spent at each other's homes, silly excuses to visit the morgue. Stolen glances, Loving touches… The moment her lips touched Maura's cheek after that night at the robber. It all had started to add up in her mind to manifest into the biggest revelation of her life.

Jane, the gruff-badass-no-holds-barred-kick-ass detective, had fallen in love with her best friend.

_"I'm ready to feel now, no longer am I afraid of the fall down…"_

Though it took a few weeks to finally let the idea settle in, Jane knew there was no good reason to continue to fight it. No more time for dancing around the subject. No more time for denying what could potentially be the greatest thing in her life. She couldn't wait for another disastrous situation to threaten to tear the person she loved so dearly away from her. It was finally HER time…

_"It must be time to move on now, without the fear of how it might end. I guess I'm ready to love again…"_

Jane played the last few chords of the song and took a deep breath, nerves suddenly overtaking her body. Her hands floated down to the piano bench on each side of her thighs, eyes glued to the keys unable to turn and see the blonde woman's reaction.

Silence filled the room as Maura slowly made her way to Jane, gently sitting to her left on the piano bench. Her eyes glued to the keys mirroring woman sitting next to her.

"Did you learn that for me?" The blondes voice barely a whisper. Fearful that any more volume could shatter the importance of this moment in time.

Unable to will any words to form, Jane continued to stare down at the keys and nodded "yes".

Slowly, as if not to frighten a baby animal, Maura turned to face Jane. She reached down, gingerly wrapping her fingers around the brunette's left hand lifting it off its place on the bench. Her fingers lightly rubbed the pronounced scar on her palm.

"Do your hands hurt?"

Maura watched in silence as the Jane slowly turned to meet her eyes and shook her head "no".

The blonde smiled, lifting her left hand to lightly caress the other woman's face. Slowly, she leaned in and captured soft lips with her own….

* * *

**A/N**: Not sure if the final moment turned out exactly as I imagined it. Hope you all enjoyed anyway! :-)


	3. CH 2 - Little things

**Description: ** A series of one shots based on recent (or not so recent…) popular songs. During a night of commiserating over drinks at the Dirty Robber, Maura convinces Jane to play the piano once again... Begins shortly after the events of 3.15 (A week or so later to be more precise…). Eventual pure Rizzles fluff…

**Disclaimer:** Please see chapter 1 for disclaimer.

**A/N:** Going to try something different with this one and write it from Maura's point of view…

* * *

**CH2 - "Little Things"**

_(Maura's POV)_

_The world is spinning…_ Slowly my forehead leaned down towards the desk, sinuses suddenly flooding with pressure at the change in my head's orientation. I can't remember the last time I felt so horrible. Jane insisted I stay home today but I had been so stubborn about a deadline that I insisted I come in to work… VERY much to her dismay. Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't break out into a monumental case of hives the instant I said, "I'm okay…"

Perhaps it's time to admit I was wrong…

Suddenly the warmth of a gentle touch emanated from my right shoulder…. So familiar, so loving.

"Back so soon?" The deep gravel of my voice taking my by surprise.

I lifted my head and turned to meet warm, chocolate eyes. I must look a mess... My drippy nose, puffy eyes, and flushed skin could not be hidden despite how much make up I attempted to apply this morning. Not to mention the amount of tissues already used today insured that every last drop of expensive makeup had already been wiped off. Indeed, it was a lost cause.

"Maura, I've been gone for at least four hours."

She had that _honey-you-better-listen-to-me-this-time-or-I'll-be-forced-to-do-this-the-"hard"-way _look on her face.

"Come on, I'm taking you home…"

I smiled… she knew I lacked the motivation and energy to insist otherwise. Admittedly, nothing sounded better than spending the rest of this day curled up in the warmth of my bed cradled in the arms of the woman I so dearly love.

"Don't you have to be back later this afternoon to…"

"Convinced Cavanaugh to give me the rest of the day off… Considering he won $350 off the 'choose the date Rizzoli and Isles FINALLY wake up and realize they're in love' pool, I figure he owes me one."

Of course everyone saw it before we did. So many silly reasons to be blind to what had been standing in front of us the entire time. I couldn't help but laugh…. A laugh that suddenly transformed into most unattractive phlegmy coughing fit I've had all day.

"Okay Typhoid Maura… let's get going before you loose a lung."

Gratefully, I reached for the tissue that my loving girlfriend magically made appear. (Okay, I know there was nothing magical about it. But I never figured out how she was so quick on the draw with those damn things.)

"Now use this before you get your snot all over me." I playfully glared as she flashed me one of her million dollar winning smiles, "I love you Maura Isles."

We left the precinct and within the half hour I was escorted into my bedroom, my luxurious Egyptian cotton sheets already turned down welcoming me. Jane slowly stripped off my dress (making sure to fold it neatly over the chair) and helped me slip on my favorite set of "warm comfies" – an old pair of Jane's sweats and BPD shirt that ALWAYS smelled like Jane no matter how many times we washed it.

I smiled as I rolled into bed noticing the beside table was fully loaded with water, tissues, cough drops, and an entire pharmacy of cold and flu medication.

"I stopped by before I picked you up, figured you'd be needing some of this stuff. Wasn't sure what you wanted so I just got one of everything." She must've noticed the puzzled look on my face. Her fingertips gently brushed aside my hair before placing the back of her palm to my forehead. "You don't feel too warm… open up anyway."

Jane motioned with the thermometer in her hand, waiting for my mouth to take the probe. I happily accepted, watching Jane be so domestic filled my heart with warmth. I could live in this moment forever.

"I'll be right back… Make sure you hold it there until it beeps."

My eyes followed as my wonderful girlfriend left the room. Normally I'm hell bent on doing things on my own. Due to my many years spent in boarding school, I've learned how to nurse myself back to health. Jane knows all of this yet I allow her to take care of me anyway. Less than six months together and she's already changing my ways…

Minutes later, I see my brunette reappear balancing a tray with a large glass of orange juice and a steaming bowl of something. I guess my nose was so stuffed I didn't notice anything cooking when I was guided past the kitchen.

"I made you some of Nonna's famous chicken soup. Ma used to give it to me every time I was under the weather." I adjusted the pillows and sat up in bed so I could accept the tray in my lap. "Go ahead, try some."

In hindsight I should've known to be slightly wary. Jane took back the thermometer and stood by the bed. Her expectant eyes watching as I guided a steaming spoonful of the broth into my mouth. Instantly, my mouth felt as if it was set on fire. My sinuses flooded with heat and I felt a sudden pop as fluids began to drain and my eyes began to water. I could tell Jane was trying to contain her amused fit of laughter.

"Nonna used to load a pot full of this stuff with six full cloves of garlic and her mix of "secret spices". Enough dragon breath to drive any ailment away… The Tabasco was my special addition."

"Indeed… You know there are recorded historical accounts of family remedies going back to before the time of Christ. I wonder how many generations of Rizzolis have been privy to this… powerful… concoction."

"Hmmm, googlemouth is back. You must be feeling better."

Jane ginned as she lifted the tray off my lap and placed it on the bedside table on her side of the bed. I could tell she was fairly satisfied with herself. She kicked off her shoes and crawled under the covers, her strong arms snaking their way around me holding me close.

"Jane… are you wearing your work clothes in bed again?" I teased. Knowing full well that neither of us really wanted to do anything about it.

"Give me my arms back and I'll gladly change…"

I shook my head and smiled, leaning deeper into the crook of her neck. Nonna's soup had cleared my sinuses enough for me to enjoy the scent that was so uniquely Jane. "Please don't move…"

Jane simply relaxed into the bed, my body instantly melding to every body part she offered to me. I could feel thin lips graze across my forehead, her fingertips gently stroking exposed skin just above my waistband. Completely relaxed, I allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

R&I R&I R&I

_(five months ago)_

_Keys in hand, I reached for the lock and made my way into Jane's apartment. It had been one of those disastrously long days at work that started with a 4am call to a crime scene and ended with a chemical "incident" in the morgue that ensured that I wouldn't be able to leave until well past 8pm._

_Jane had made plans to celebrate our one month anniversary. I insisted that we didn't need to celebrate such an occasion but realized how important it was for Jane to acknowledge the time we've been together as an exclusive couple. I felt terrible knowing that reservations and post-dinner plans had been made._

_Better late than never I suppose…_

_Frustrated yet relieved, I turned the key and began to open the door. My hand brushed through my hair in a futile attempt to control the locks. Frizzy hair, worn out makeup, and a dress I've been wearing for the past 16 hours that I'm sure reeked of formaldehyde… quite the "romantic" way to be beginning this evening with my beautiful detective._

_The instant I cracked the door, I noticed two perfectly placed settings on the dining table with a set of candles already burning. The aroma of a familiar Rizzoli family recipe wafted deliciously from the kitchen stove. As I stepped in, I was greeted by a wave of beautiful music. The piano in the corner of the room emanated the warmest, richest tones as the raven haired beauty sitting at the bench sang through every molecule of her soul._

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me. But bear this in mind, it was meant to be…"

_Silently I made my way towards Jane, unsure if she had been made aware of my presence. I was captivated, her melodic words seeping in and warming the deepest caverns of my soul. Touching me in places I never knew anyone on this earth could ever reach. I stood there for minutes allowing myself to get lost in the sheer beauty of the moment. A smile crept its way across my face. I am the luckiest girl on this planet…_

"I'm in love with you and all your little things."

_As Jane finished, I padded towards the piano bench sitting beside her just as I did a month ago when we kissed for the first time. I wrapped my arm around her waist and leaned my head on her shoulder. Instantly I could feel the warmth of her body relax into mine. Two puzzle pieces that fit so perfectly together. We really are a pair…_

_"Happy Anniversary, Jane."_

_"Happy Anniversary, Maura."_

R&I R&I R&I

Slowly my eyes fluttered open, the warmth of our entangled limbs making me aware of Jane's presence in bed. I could feel her steady shallow breaths tickle my neck as she continued to drift through her own dreamscape. I caught sight of the clock realizing that we had been in bed for the past four hours. The sun had already given way to the darkness of the autumn night.

I did a quick body check. Although the majority of my body aches had gone, the pressure from my clogged sinuses had returned. Perhaps its time for another dose of Nonna's famous soup… Gently I reached for the box of tissues, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty beside me.

"You need anything?" A groggy gravelly voice inquired. I could feel her begin to stir, her arms wrapping tighter around my body in a subconscious attempt to keep me in my place in bed.

"I just need to blow my nose." I reached down and placed her hand in mine, raising it to my lips for a gentle kiss. "Go back to sleep…"

When I felt her relax back into the bed, I reached for the tissues and took care of my aching sinuses. Leaning back into the bed, I could feel her strong, lanky arms resuming their protective positions around my body. I sighed, content to spend the whole weekend recovering in bed exactly this way. I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander before drifting back into a peaceful sleep.

There are two kinds of people in this world – people who want to be taken care of and people who retreat into their own cave until they're well enough to face the world again. Growing up, and even in my early adult years, I hated being around people when I was feeling physically or emotionally unwell. Jane changed all that. In this moment, I realized how happy I am to surrender and allow myself to be taken care of for the first time in my life.

Indeed, it is all the "little things" that make me see how deeply in love I am with Jane Clementine Rizzoli.

* * *

**A/N:** This turned out different than I originally planned it. Hope it worked! Thank you everyone for the views/follows/favs/comments! I'm glad ya'll out there are enjoying my ramblings. :-)


End file.
